


El Paseo De Los Tristes

by DeathALive



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Drama, Feelings, Issues Of Religion, Kise Needs a Hug, M/M, Of Spain, One Shot, Romantic Angst, Songfic, Urban Legends, aomine needs a hug, light OoC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathALive/pseuds/DeathALive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie comprende a la pobre alma en pena, todos le temen sin razón aparente, el único testigo de su dolor ha sido aquella vieja ciudadela...</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Paseo De Los Tristes

**Author's Note:**

> Se supone que este escrito es un Songfic, ya que tomé la canción para inspirarme y lo hice en base a ella, peeero no pude evitar investigar una que otra cosa y entonces el one-shot también lo basé en una leyenda, en las notas finales aclararé estos puntos y otros más.
> 
> Le tengo mucho amor a este fic por ser el primero que publiqué online (ya hace tiempo en Amor Yaoi), espero que sea de su agrado.
> 
> Canción: El Paseo De Los Tristes  
> Grupo: Mago De Oz
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko No Basket no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, al mismo tiempo la letra de El Paseo De Los Tristes es de la autoría de Txus di Fellatio, baterista de la banda de folk metal, Mago De Oz.

Esa noche volvía a ser veinticuatro de junio, fecha más que suficiente para salir a caminar por Granada con toda la festividad del mundo, al menos, claro está si se era cristiano. A pesar del tumulto de gente en calles aledañas y las continuas hogueras dispuestas en los antiquísimos puentes, había un barrio que se encontraba solitario y lúgubre a esa hora, en específico esa noche, el Albaicín, al igual que el Paseo de los Tristes, eran zonas inhabitadas en esos momentos, ya que, siendo las once con cincuenta y nueve se encontraban a un minuto de su llegada.

 

**_En el paseo de los tristes_ **

**_hay un alma que_ **

**_llora en las noches de San Juan._ **

**_La luna insiste_ **

**_en afirmar que pena por amor,_ **

**_que es fruto de una maldición._ **

****

En la Carrera del Darro se apreció claramente como una sombra surgió de entre la obscuridad, la misma sombra que hace más de un siglo aparecía en las noches de San Juan, si se mirara con atención uno podría apreciar a un muchacho pérfido y guapo en aquella sombra, joven, de tez morena, con unos ojos azul eléctrico tal cual como sus cabellos, y a pesar de su atractiva apariencia, sus ojos contendrían un deje cansado y solitario. En todas sus noches de aparición sigue la misma ruta, aparece por ello de la media noche y recorre a paso lento todo el Paseo de los Tristes mientras que con voz susurrante anuncia cierta epifanía melancólica apenas casi audible, terminando así por llegar al Albaicín, más en concreto a la vieja casa de Castril, donde al pie del balcón tapiado bajo la inscripción "Esperándolo Del Cielo", se quiebra en llanto su voz y desaparece bajo una sarta de gritos y maldiciones.

 

**_La Alhambra recuerda que allí_ **

**_les contemplaba sonreír,_ **

**_y al alba se amaban,_ **

**_Granada se ruborizaba al ver su amor._ **

****

Nadie comprende a la pobre alma en pena, todos le temen sin razón aparente, el único testigo de su dolor ha sido aquella vieja ciudadela, ¡Oh, la Alhambra!, Cuantas cosas de las cuales ha sido testigo silencioso, aquel alma comenzó su recorrido a la susurrante voz de su historia:

Recuerda aún como se conocieron, en esa casa, era un día soleado, hacía un calor sofocante pero en cierta forma resultaba reconfortante, el fue contratado como uno más en la servidumbre del dueño de casa, no era algo que le alegrara mucho pues saberse mandado por un cristiano cuando se es musulmán es un acto humillante, pero necesitaba a toda costa empleo... aquel caluroso día nunca pensó que sería el mejor de su vida.

A punto de dirigirse al jardín se estrelló con alguien, con el ser más hermoso que nunca pudo imaginar, de complexión delgada, alto y bastante delicado para ser un hombre, piel de porcelana de apariencia tersa, con unos cabellos rubios que resplandecían bajo el sol matutino cual oro, unas pestañas larguísimas adornaban dos cuencas del mismo ámbar que sus cabellos y una sonrisa afable y brillante adornaba ese bello rostro, era una visión bastante irreal, se trataba de Kise Ryota, el hijo único del hombre que lo contrató, del dueño del hogar, de su jefe, del cristiano.

 

_—Perdóneme iba sin prestar atención y he hecho que recibiera un golpe, ¿se encuentra bien?.—_

Y vaya que tenía una voz melodiosa.

 

_—Sí, no hay problema en lo absoluto discúlpeme usted a mí por semejante irrupción en su andar, mi señor.—_

_—¿Eh?, No, no, no, por favor, no me diga así, aquel que tiene la dicha de ser llamado por ese mote es mi padre.—_

_—Entonces, ¿cómo debo llamarlo?.—_

Sabía que estaba preguntando más de la cuenta, pero sinceramente quería conocerlo, a pesar de ser consciente de los riesgos.

 

**** _—Kise.... Kise Ryota, y usted, ¿cómo debo llamarlo?, ¿Es nuevo por aquí?, No conozco su rostro.—_

_—Aomine...... Aomine Daiki, de ahora en adelante estaré a disposición de usted y mi señor.—_

Desde ese instante y bajo el pesar de su padre Kise Ryota y Aomine Daiki se hicieron amigos, poco tiempo les bastó para saberse enamorados el uno del otro.

Parecía cosa de cuento pero habían nacido el uno para el otro, a pesar de que su amor debía ser oculto, para ellos no fue impedimento amarse a escondidas en los aposentos de Ryota cada noche que podían, de esa manera se juraron amor eterno y un futuro para ellos dos solos, sin religiones, sin miedo al qué dirán.

 

**_Fueron muriendo así los días pero algo ocurrió,_ **

**_la religión los separó._ **

**_Ella era hija de un cristiano_ **

**_y él de un musulmán._ **

**_La inquisición lo ejecutó_.**

¡Oh, cuan estúpido fue!, Se recriminaba Daiki, si tan sólo no se hubiese confiado, nada de eso habría pasado...

Conforme su andar continuaba sus lágrimas fueron surcando sus ojos, simplemente su corazón no podía soportar aquel recuerdo que miles de veces acudía una y otra vez a su mente, aquel recuerdo que lo atormentaba desde su muerte:

Una noche el señor de casa tuvo que salir en emergencia hacia su despacho, dejando de esa manera sólo el hogar en cuidado de Ryota y los sirvientes, entre ellos se encontraba Daiki, al ver la oportunidad que se les presentaba, los amantes acudieron el uno al otro en los aposentos de Ryota, se amaron y unieron sin pudor alguno sus cuerpos, siendo bañados por la tenue luz de luna que entraba por el balcón semiabierto.

 Desgraciadamente este pequeño descuido les costó muy caro, el señor Kise volvió antes de lo esperado, para mala suerte de estos amantes el dueño del hogar alcanzó a divisar ambos cuerpos en la intimidad a través de dicho balcón, sin darles tiempo a ocultar las pruebas o simplemente hilar una excusa coherente, entró hecho una furia y azotando la puerta de los aposentos de Ryota encontró a los amantes dándose mimos en la cama de su hijo, más que el hecho de que a su hijo le atrajeran los hombres lo que desató su enfado fue saber que el dichoso "amante" era un musulmán, nada más y nada menos que su jodido sirviente, un enemigo de su religión.

 

_—¡Padre, por favor, no hagas esto!, ¡Lo amo!.—_

No importó cuanto imploró Ryota, su llanto simplemente no llegaba a oídos de su padre y sínicamente el señor Kise presentó el caso a la santa inquisición, fue decretado que el musulmán hereje había seducido y deshonrado a un hijo de Dios, le fue dictada la pena de muerte sentenciándolo a la horca, pero esto no bastó al señor Kise para aliviar su enojo, con sobornos y mucha zalamería logró que pusieran el destino de Daiki en sus manos, siempre con la condición de que le diera fin a su vida.

 

_—Está cometiendo un acto muy injusto, mi señor, realmente amo a su hijo, permítame demostrárselo, el espera por mí, yo espero por él.—_

_—Ya mucho has demostrado, colgado quedarás, esperándolo del cielo.—_

Una vez zanjado el tema, mandó poner la inscripción "Esperándolo Del Cielo" en el dentil de aquel balcón tapiado.

Dos noches después de encontrar a su hijo y al sirviente retozando en aquella habitación y de haber puesto la inscripción, hizo colgar a Daiki de este balcón, aquello como advertencia a todo aquel que deseara cortejar a su hijo.

Esa noche en que murió Daiki ahorcado al pie del balcón, era veinticuatro de junio, día de San Juan.

 

**_El Albaicín se estremeció,_ **

**_y con su sueño ella murió._ **

**_Y ahora se buscan_ **

**_cada uno en su propio cielo y no se ven._ **

****

A pesar de haber cumplido su cometido de terminar con la vida de Daiki, el señor Kise no quedó conforme, tenía la creencia de que debía impartir un castigo a Ryota, no le importó lo que la gente del Albaicín dijera de él, solo quería enmendar el error de su hijo.

Esa misma noche en que murió Daiki, e ignorando las suplicas de Ryota, lo encerró en sus aposentos, lo mantuvo cautivo en aquella habitación sin posibilidad de ver nuevamente la luz del sol y durante tres largos meses cada noche Ryota lloró la pérdida de su amado, lloró por su encierro, lloró por su padre, lloró por sus sueños rotos y lloró por su religión, tanto fue su dolor que terminó con su vida al ingerir un potente veneno.

Este último acontecimiento Daiki no lo pudo presenciar, para cuando el despertó se encontraba en el paraíso, en su paraíso, aquel que todo hijo de Alá en estado de gracia logra alcanzar, pero siendo ese el caso, no pudo encontrar a Ryota, ya que él como cristiano nació, igualmente murió, aún sabiendo que Ryota estaría en su propio cielo, uno para los hijos de Dios, no perdió sus esperanzas de hallarlo, de igual manera Ryota buscó  por Daiki sabiendo que sería imposible su encuentro.

 

**_¿Dónde estás? Mi amor ¿dónde estás?_ **

**_Sin ti no puedo morir._ **

**_Sin ti vagaré._ **

****

Sabiendo que jamás lo encontraría, Daiki abandonó su paraíso y al siguiente año, el veinticuatro de junio a media noche se presentó por primera vez en el Paseo de los Tristes a llorar su pena, siendo por costumbre cada año hacer lo mismo...

Ya eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana, Daiki había llegado al Albaicín, a poco se encontraba de llegar a la casa de Castril, y su llanto había aumentado considerablemente:

 

_—¿Dónde estás?, Ryota, mi amor, ¿dónde estás?.—_

Clamaba Daiki derramando lágrimas sin parar.

 

_—¡Sin ti no puedo morir!, El paraíso no es nada sin tu amor, ¡sin ti vagaré eternamente!.—_

**_Y desde entonces le acompaña_ **

**_una estrella que_ **

**_desde el cielo cuida de él._ **

**_Si crees en Dios, crees en Alá,_ **

**_sé tolerante y menos rezar._ **

**_Y acepta el credo_ **

**_y la sexualidad del que no es igual._ **

****

La única respuesta que ha tenido siempre desde su primera aparición, es una estrella que ilumina su camino todas las noches de San Juan.

 

_—Si crees en Dios, crees en Alá, ¿entonces por qué nosotros hemos de pagar?.—_

Preguntaba Daiki al cielo sin acortar su marcha.

 

_—¿Por qué no ser tolerante en vez de rezar?, De esa manera yo aceptaría el credo, sus creencias, su religión... el señor Kise hubiera aceptado que Ryota y yo nos amamos.—_

El alma cuestionaba al viento, dando los pasos finales y acortando la distancia hasta situarse debajo del balcón en que falleció hace años.

 

**_Es mejor dejarte marchar._ **

**_Señor, ¿dónde está mi amor?, devuélvemela._ **

****

Mirando hacía el dintel donde se grabó la inscripción, Daiki alzó su voz gritando con furia contenida:

 

_—¡Ryota!, ¿Es mejor dejarte marchar?, ¿Por qué no te puedo encontrar?, ¡Señor!, Dios, Alá, quien sea, ¿Dónde está mi amor?, ¿Dónde está Ryota?, ¡Devuélvemelo!.—_

Sus gritos podían escucharse en toda la calle sin embargo nadie salió, unos lo ignoraron y otros rezaron para ellos mismos, nunca por el bien de Daiki, nunca por el reencuentro de los amantes.

 

**_Señor, ¿dónde está?_ **

**_Señor, ¿dónde estás?_ **

****

Daiki siguió clamando a gritos su disconformidad, sin saber que al otro lado de ese balcón se encontraba Ryota, al igual que Daiki, cada noche de San Juan, Ryota baja de su cielo para reunirse con su amante, por lo menos en acto de presencia, ya que al morir encerrado, su alma no puede salir de sus aposentos y aunque desee responder al llamado de su amado éste no lo escuchará por sus constantes gritos, ya que Daiki no supo el final de Ryota, desconoce que se encuentra ahí, lo único que puede hacer es llorar en silencio como en sus últimos meses de vida.

 

**_Señor, ¿dónde está?_ **

**_Señor, ¿dónde estás?_ **

****

De esa manera y con los llantos de ambos amantes la noche se agota dando paso al día.

 

**_¡Señor!_ **

****

Un nuevo día, el cual comienza con un grito de agonía de Daiki el cual anuncia la frase "Señor", dando así por concluida una noche más de maldición en Granada, con la esperanza del próximo año, la misma noche a la misma hora, volver a ver el alma de Daiki en su recorrido de dolor, iniciando por el Paseo de los Tristes, sin saber que Ryota está mucho más cerca de lo que cree, y con la tristeza de que nunca lo sabrá, vagando así, eternamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Paso a explicar algunas cosas que posiblemente no comprendieran en su totalidad:
> 
> Granada es una ciudad y municipio español, aquí hablamos de la capital de la provincia.
> 
> La Alhambra es una ciudad de Granada, esto es curioso ya que en sí Granada es la ciudad, pero es que la Alhambra es una ciudadela formada de palacios, jardines y fortalezas, algo así como un castillo grandote, así que es una ciudad dentro de una ciudad.
> 
> El Paseo de los Tristes es un camino de granada (o calle respectivamente) que se encuentra en Granada, este camino se sitúa en paralelo al río del Darro y al pie de la Alhambra, se le denominó así porque se convirtió en la ruta para llevar los paseos fúnebres que se dirigían al cementerio.
> 
> La Carrera del Darro, es una calle paralela al río Darro, por ello su nombre, La Carrera del Darro es uno de los primeros nombres que se le dio al Paseo de los Tristes, aunque muchos dicen que la Cerrera del Darro es otra calle distinta al Paseo de los Tristes.
> 
> El Albaicín es un barrio de gran renombre o de alto estatus en Granada.
> 
> La casa de Castril es una casona a orillas del río del Darro, se encuentra en el barrio del Albaicín y realmente tiene ese balcón tapiado con aquella inscripción, esta casa es autora de bastantes leyendas granadinas, en base a una de ellas me ayudé a realizar el fic.
> 
> La noche de San Juan o víspera de San Juan, se celebra el 24 de Junio, esta celebración está ligada a las creencias paganas del 21 de Junio al celebrar el solsticio de verano encendiendo hogueras como purificación de aquel que las iniciaba, pero la celebración cristiana es muy diferente, festejándose 6 meses antes del nacimiento de Jesús y de esta manera los cristianos la asocian más a la celebración judía de Hanukkah o dedicación del Templo (el nuevo Templo es Jesús para los cristianos).
> 
> Y bueno, como dije, el fic lo basé en la canción, y en una leyenda granadina asociada a la casa de Castril, como no se los quiero alargar dejaré el enlace de la página de donde saqué la leyenda: http://www.ciceronegranada.com/blog/leyendas-de-granada-tragedia-romantica-darro/ (no pude insertar el vínculo jaja)
> 
> Y nada más, espero que haya sido de su agrado, déjenme sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones (se agradecen los kudos), y nos leemos después.


End file.
